


Stay

by helenacf



Category: penny dreadful - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, maybe a bit angsty, okey this is cute just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proteus decides to get out of the house and it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

It had been a really hard day for Victor Frankenstein. First of all, Vanessa had started to suffer again from those dreadful episodes, which were extremely exhausting. Then, when he thought he had some free time for him and his little calm friend called Morphine, Ethan Chandler decided to give him an speech about how this 'fucking shit' was going to kill him and that he should stop doing it. Just as easy like that. /just stop/. The young doctor just coughed a bitter laugh to him along with a "I'm fine, I know how to take care of myself. I'm a doctor afterall." recieving a tired look in return.

When Victor finally got home he almost cried of happiness. "Proteus, it's me, I'm back" He said out loud, just as he usually did, but this time he didn't get a reply. The fear started to grow from his heart to his limbs, sending a shiver through his spine that almost made his legs to give up. "Proteus? Proteus where are you? I can't find you." He asked over and over again on a weak voice, only silence replying to him.

"Victor" Suddenly a trembling voice called out for what seemed to come from his bedroom. Victor ran until he found Proteus, sitting on the floor next to his bed, with his shaking hands , which matched his whole body, covering his face in fear. "Victor" He cried out again, not even noticing his creator's presence next to him, giving out a dry and short scream when Victor placed his hand on his own, shaking shoulder.

"Proteus, what happened? Are you hurt? Please tell me what happened" The young one started asking, longing for an inmediate answer that seemed to never come. "I'm here, I'm here with you. Tell me what is wrong and I'll do my best to mend it"

"P-p-proteus was alone" He finally replied, taking Victor's hand on his own and squeezing it tightly. "P-p...I was alone. I heard little men laughing outside."

"Children?" Victor corrected.

"Children. They were happy, the children. Victor, I wanted to be happy too" Proteus explained the best he could, if he could cry, he would have done it by now. "I went outside....I went outside and the children ran. They didn't want to play with Proteus. I was sad, very sad....until the ugly man came."

"Ugly man? What ugly man?" Victor asked on a low voice, fearing what might have happened then.

"The ugly man. He is of the color of milk, with long hair. Not like Proteus. But he had a big scar...like Proteus. He said that the children will always be afraid of me because I am a monster, like him. H-he said that nobody will like me and that I will not have friends. I-...I want to have friends, I don't want to be a monster!" The poor Proteus exclaimed, throwing his arms to the air. "Then....then he said that I was his brother"

Victor, who had discovered of whom was Proteus talking about, he covered instinctively his mouth, feeling how a sudden coldness embraced him. "No, no. You are not a monster" Victor said on an attempt of comforting him, but the fear of his first creation was too strong to ignore. "He is just an ugly man, he doesn't know you. He doesn't know anything of you. Proteus, you are kind, the kindest person I know, with a big, big heart. Those children ran because of him, not because of you. My dear Proteus, I know as certainly as I know my own name, that you are not a monster. Don't be afraid anymore, you don't need to. You are safe, you are not hurt and I'm here."

"I am sorry, Victor" He cried out as he threw his arms to the doctor's neck, embracing him as he buried his face on Victor's chest. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just don't go out without me anymore. Don't do that, Proteus."Victor said as he wrapped the other man with his arms, feeling a strange warmth on his heart that made him sigh in relief. "God, I thought...that you w-wer...oh, god" A quite tear ran from his eye through his pale cheek, squeezing the other man tighter so he couldn't see he was crying.

"Will you stay at home?" Proteus asked shyly, not really knowing if he should be asking this or not.  
"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Stay at home. More." The pushed Victor slightly away, looking right at his weeping eyes and cleanning his tears away with his thumb. "I don't want to be alone and when you leave...you always come sad and tired. I want Victor to stay at home with Proteus and happy."

Victor coughed a soft laugh, leaning down and placing his cheek on Proteus hand. "Alright." He said, recieving an smile as a 'thank you'


End file.
